A Cold Heart
by aoj95
Summary: After being abandoned by all but a few, Gohan closes himself off to the world. Now being forced into school by Bulma, he finds that he isn't as cold hearted as he thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gohan groaned as he sat up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the latest hotel room he repeatedly found himself in. Eying a half full beer on the counter, he quickly downed it before collecting his clothes up from the floor and looking at the girl laying under the covers on the bed. Ever since being kicked out of home by his mother and shunned by most of the z fighters he had spent many mornings in this situation. He eyed the blonde woman curiously, still unsure of how they had came together. He'd been out drinking his troubles away one night before spotting her doing the same, he had decided to join her and one thing had lead to another. That was several months ago and while they had a great understanding of each other, neither felt anything for each other besides the physical attraction. They both understood that and had managed an arrangement of sorts where they would 'cheer each other up' when it was needed. He was still watching her when she began to stir and looked at him.

"How come you're always up before me Gohan?" She asked as she wrapped the blankets around her naked form.

"Good morning to you too 18." He said sarcastically before throwing her clothes to her and walking to the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he admired himself for a short while before picking up a razor to shave. Ever since the cell games Gohan had thrown himself into his training thanks to a little motivation. Having achieved super Saiyan 3 and acquired an array of battle wounds, including a scar on his cheek and forehead, he couldn't help but agree that he was a badass. Having finished his shaving he said his goodbyes before heading off to one of only two places that still welcomed him, Capsule Corp.

It had come as a rather large shock to him when Vegeta had declared his respect for him and told him he was welcome with Bulma and himself. Even giving him the rank of a Saiyan elite in exchange for mutually beneficial training. Just a few short months after the cell games chi chi, he refused to call her 'mother', had kicked him out during one of her bad mood swings from the pregnancy. Blaming him for why Goku didn't come back, that he was ashamed of his son. For a while, Gohan had believed it and fell into depression. The glares of Krillin, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Yamcha and master Roshi hadn't helped either. One day he had been running out of homes to knock on and finally summoned the courage to knock on Bulmas door. After explaining the situation to her she had hugged him tightly and told him that he was always welcome at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had stared on silently and as Bulma left called Gohan to join him in the gravity room.

"So then brat, what's your plan?" Gohan was quite surpised that Vegeta had taken an interest in his life and mumbled incoherently before looking away in shame. "Brat I know that your angsty as all hell right now but you need to get over yourself, you didn't kill that clown Kakarot."

"How can you say that?! He died having to bail me out of my mistake! If I had listened to him then he wouldn't have died!"

Vegeta stared him down for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Gohan," he started, instantly gaining his attention, "I will tell you this once and once only. Kakarot got himself killed."

"But-"

"Kakrot got himself killed because he was a coward. He claims to be the protector of this planet yet he sent his son to fight his battle for him."

"But I was the only one strong enough."

"You were stronger, yes but you only won because of that new form of yours, something which Kakarot himself could have accomplished himself had he been willing. You said it yourself that he was far too relaxed during the lead up to the battle with cell and didn't use the full time in the chamber when he could have. He could have gained that new form while he was in there and fought his own battle and yet he chose not too and dishonoured himself by sending you in his place. Even afterwards he chose the cowards way out and chose to remain dead instead of fulfilling his duty as a husband and father, claiming that 'it was better that way'. Tell me child, ever since Raditz has he done much besides training?"

"W-well no but-"

"Did he take days of to look after you?"

"Uhm well...mister Piccolo did..."

"Most importantly though tell me this child, didn't he seem rather rushed to start a new adventure in the afterlife?"

Gohan stared at the ground as he remembered how his father had cut of all complaints with a weak excuse before saying goodbye again. Again. That part struck him deeply. This was not the firs time he had left him. After the battle with Frieza, Goku had dissapeared into space for a year and a half to train, refusing to be wished back. His guilt was steadily becoming anger. Anger at his father for abandoning him. Anger at his mother for betraying him. Anger at the z fighters for hating him. Swiftly followed by happiness. Happiness at Bulma for loving him. Happiness at Vegeta for respecting him. Happiness at Piccolo for raising him.

"Gohan, you have demonstrated extreme courage where your father did not. You have surpassed possibly every Saiyan in existence and for that I respect you. As your prince I bestow upon you the title of super elite. A first class warrior of the Saiyan race. Do not dissapoint me young one." With that the prince of all saiyans left the room to leave Gohan to his thoughts.

"Big brother!" Shouted Trunks as he came running to the door, attacking Gohan with his strongest hug. While he knew they were not related by blood, the bond they shared was close enough to be his real brother.

"Hey squirt, what you up to today?" Said Gohan as he patted the small boy on the head.

"Not much, dads been shouting cause the gravity room broke again. Oh I almost forgot! Mum wanted to talk to you about something. C'mon she's waiting!"

Gohan became rather curious, what could Bulma want? He entered the living room to see Bulma sitting patiently with a brochure in her hand. "Hello Gohan." She said with an exaggerated smile. 'Uh oh, this must be evil.' Thought Gohan. "What's up Bulma?"

"We'll I've been doing some thinking and I've decided it's time you went to orange star high school in satan city."

Gohan stared dumbstruck. "What?!"

"You need to get a job eventually Gohan and although you're a genius, no one will take you seriously if you never did high school."

"But I'm a warrior! I have no business in a school with all those stupid humans. Besides what about my training with prince Vegeta!"

"I agree with the woman actually." Said Vegeta, walking out of the shadows. "Go socialise with the morons and find a mate, you're starting to come of age brat and you could use an actual mate. Not the fuck buddy you currently have."

Gohan looked away embarrased at the comment about 18 and thought about complaining before he caught sight of his princes glare at him. "Fine, I'll do it. When do I start?"

"First thing Monday morning, I already have it set up for you. Firstly we need to go over some ground rules. Make sure you pass everything well however I doubt that will be difficult, no killing people although I understand that you won't take back talk. Also no showing up drunk, you drink enough as it is."

Gohan rolled his eyes at Bulmas rules knowing that they weren't exactly hard to follow. Now though he needed to blow off steam and he could see prince Vegeta was itching for a fight.

Elsewhere, a young boy had just finished his studies and was roaming around the attic looking for something interesting when he came across a picture of a boy he hadn't seen before. "Mommy? Who's this boy?" He asked, handing her the picture. She started to tear up at the sight of him. "That's your big brother Goten."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's not here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because mommy made a big mistake Goten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gohan felt miserable as he flew towards Satan City. 'Why do I have to do this...I meet plenty of girls at bars, surely I could find a mate there...and plenty of people know my work at capsule corp to trust me as a future CEO...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunshots on the street below. 'Cant go one day without beating someone to a pulp.' He quickly transformed into a super saiyan to disguise himself. Deciding to make an entrance he smashed his fist into the ground, cracking the road all around him and drawing all eyes on him. "Morning dipshits, mind surrendering for me?" Asked Gohan with a smirk. Regaining their composure, one of the thugs aimed his gun at him, "listen freak, get lost or I'll hit you between the eyes!"

Gohan chuckled at him, "by all means, do your worst."

A second later a bullet impacted against Gohans forehead, jerking his head back. A collective gasp could be heard from the nearby audience. "Well that was nice." Chuckled Gohan as he stared down the robber. "My turn." He dissapeared from sight and reappeared with his fist embedded in the other mans gut. Quickly knocking out three more thugs he turned to see one of them driving away in a van. "Where ya going buddy?" He called before zipping in front of the car and kicking it to a stop. He chuckled before turning around to face the police. "I assume you guys can't take it from here yeah?" With a final wave goodbye he shot of into the sky. "Hey chief! I'm here what's the problem?" Asked a young girl to the stunned police officer.

"Oh Videl! Uh...ummm...it's uh..."

"What's up? You guys take care of this?"

"No, there was this gold fighter, he flew in and beat the guys up before flying off. Friend of yours?"

"He's no friend of mine, what makes you say that?"

"He was wearing the orange star high badge, I thought he might be a classmate of yours."

"Got anything else to go on chief?"

"He was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt with black writing on it and he had a scar on his cheek and forehead. He also had blonde hair and green eyes."

"Thanks I'll look out for him." She replied before hopping back in her jet copter.

Gohan landed in an alley around the corner from the school and strolled up the steps in his base state. Reaching the reception he dinged the bell until a young woman in her twentys came round the corner. She eyes him up and down and flashed him a seductive smile. "Hi, may I help you?"

"My names Gohan Briefs, I'm the new student."

"Oh yes, here's your new timetable. Congratulations on the perfect test scores by the way."

He took the piece of paper and checked her out quickly. "Just one of my many talents hun." With a wink and a smirk he strolled down the hallway towards his first class. 'Lets see...first up is English in room 104...here we are.' Gohan knocked at the door and waited for the teacher. "May I help you?"

"My names Gohan Briefs, I'm your new student."

"Oh yes, the one with the perfect test scores, please come in." There were a few murmers from the class as they inspected him. Gohan smirked at the comments from the girls. "Class this is your new student, he got perfect scores on the test so you could all learn from him. Gohan, please take a seat next to Erasa at the back." A blonde girl in a tube top waved at him in the back. Sliding into the empty seat he looked over his new colleague. "Hi, I'm Erasa with an E, and this is Sharpner. Videls on her way but she's probably late." At that moment the door swung open to reveal a blue eyed girl in a white top and bicycle shorts. "Sorry I'm late sir."

"No worries Videl, we're all aware of your community service."

Erasa looked over at Videl who was coming up the stairs. "Hey Videl, we were just talking about you. This is the new student Gohan. Hey Gohan, guess who's Videls pop is? None other than the great Hercule Satan!" Gohan glanced upwards at Videl before turning back to the board. "Oh...sucks for you."

"WHAT!?" Glared Videl.

"Well your on tv all the time. Gotta suck not having any privacy. Trust me, i know."

Videl stood dumbstruck. 'This guy actually sympathises with me instead of jumping to praise my father? Wait a minute, what did he mean he knows.' Sharpner beat her to the punch though. "What do you mean 'you know' nerd boy? Are spelling bees popular where you come from?"

Despite being tempted to break the jocks arm, Gohan maintained his cool. "Gohan Briefs, it doesn't take a genius to figure that part out."

"Wait, your related to THE Bulma Briefs?!" Squeeled Erasa. "How?"

"She's my...mom." It felt strange to call her that but given his situation, he supposed she did qualify.

"No wonder your so smart. SEE Sharpner, he's not a nerd." Sharpner gulped as he realised he had just mocked a very powerful person.

"Yeah well..." He started. "He may have brains but Videl here's got brawn."

Checking over her ki quickly he simply replied. "Meh."

"What do you mean meh?! I'd watch your tounge or else she'll kick your ass."

"Please, I could take her."

Before Sharpner said something he was really going to regret, Videl decided to chip in. "Hey Gohan? Did you hear about the Gold Fighter?"

"No, who's that?"

"He showed up this morning and stopped a robbery. He was had blonde hair, green eyes, blue jeans, a white t shirt and a scar on his cheek and forehead. Sound familiar?"

"What do you know, I have a doppelgänger. Shame about the eyes and hair though, could've been me."

Videl took a moment to think through her accusation and felt embarrased. Granted, he had the clothes, the scars and muscles to be him, but different eyes and hair.

"So Gohan," started Erasa, twirling her hair, "what do you do for fun?"

"I'm a Saiyan, I don't do fun." He replied, not bothering to look at her.

"What's a Saiyan?"

"It's my...culture. I'm a warrior, I train to become stronger."

Sharpner snorted. "If your so strong then perhaps you'll show us in gym, we're doing martial arts."

"Please, I'm a super elite, fighting you would be beneath me."

"Maybe you'll fight me then." Chipped in Videl. "I'm the daughter of the world saviour, maybe you'll win if I go easy on you."

'What pride, misplaced as it may be, she sounds like a true Saiyan.' "Fine, but I'll win regardless of how hard you try."

"Excuse me?!"

"Just saying, I'm way above you."

"That's it buster, we're fighting in the gym. I don't care if you are a 'super elite', nobody is stronger than me except my father."

'What a shame, it isn't Saiyan pride, it's arrogance.' Sighing, Gohan denied her an answer and turned back to the lecture.

Gym class had finally arrived and Gohan made his way into the male changing rooms, all the while being eyed up by Sharpner and the other jocks. As he changed into his version of Piccolos gi the jocks stared at him wide eyed. 'Holy shit, nerd boy is ripped'. Gohan made his way into the gym and smirked as the girls instantly fawned over him. 'Wow, so that's what a super elite looks like' thought Videl as he walked over to her. "I believe you wanted to fight?" He asked with a grin. "Uh...y-yes...over here, the teacher isn't here yet so we can do it now...the fight I mean." She stuttered, getting a clear view of his muscles. Making her way into the ring and slipping into her stance she watched curious as he looked disappointed. "Dissapointing..." He heard him mutter. Getting angry, she leapt at him and threw wild punches as hard as she could. Only to find each one of them dodged and a fist land in her gut, doubling her over. "Your stance is all wrong, you should focus on speed not strength." He walked off leaving her in stunned silence. At that moment the doors opened up and in walked the gym teacher. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late but...YOU?!"

* * *

**Dcp1992: **No, Krillin and 18 aren't together, she liked Gohan for saving her and refused him after what he did


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but...YOU!" Gohan turned to see the gym teacher and swore under his breath. Standing by some double doors was Krillin. "What the fuck are you doing in MY gym you murderer?" He spat, walking towards Gohan. "I attend school here starting today, and I don't think that's appropriate language for a teacher."

"I don't think it's appropriate for a killer like you to be walking around breathing."

"Doesn't matter what you think when you can't do shit about it weakling."

"FUCK YOU! You should have died instead of Goku, at least then I would have 18."

"18 didn't want you because you're a heartless piece of shit, she seems to enjoy my company far more." Gohan added with a sneer.

That did it, Krillen leapt at Gohan and threw punches and kicks as fast as he could. Gohan blocked and dodged before kicking Krillen in the ribs, breaking two of them. As Krillin held his ribs, Gohan kneed him in the nose flipping him backwards. Before he landed though, Gohan grabbed one of his legs and swung him hard into the ground. Gohan stared down at Krillen who now sported a bloodied nose and was trying to get his breath back. "We've been over this, I didn't kill him. Cell did."

"He wouldn't have died if you hadn't fucked up!"

"I was 11!"

"You were insane!"

Gohan turned and left while the crowd stared in shock. Here was a man who had been at school for a whole 2 hours and had humiliated both the champs daughter and their gym coach who was a former WMAT contender, and the only other person who had beaten Videl in a fight. The slamming of the doors shocked everyone back into attention as Krillin pulled himself of the ground and glared at the students. "What are you looking at?! Start running track until I get back. I'm heading to the nurse."

"Woman!" Barked Vegeta.

"What Vegeta? I'm busy."

"The brat is on his way here, don't know why but the bald midget attacked him at school. He's on his way here now."

"WHAT?! Oh Krillin what the hell!"

"I'll start up the gravity room and keep him occupied, you will probably recieve an interesting phone call from that school of his." He said before heading down the hallway. The door slammed open to reveal a furious Gohan. Bulma pointed down the hallway towards Vegeta and he quickly followed. With a sigh, she picked up the phone just as it started to ring. "Oh um, miss Bulma? It's principal sharp from Orange Star High...there's been an incident involving your son."

She seethed with rage as she stared at Krillin in the seat next to her. "So miss Bulma, any fights between staff and students are highly inappropriate, despite your...status, I am seriously considering expelling your son from school, suspension at the minimum." Bulma turned to face the principal and looked livid. "Are you stupid?" She asked. "E-excuse me?"

"I'm assuming you have video cameras in your gym correct?"

"Uh w-well yes but-"

"Did you look over them to see who started this fight?"

"We'll there was no need, staff would have no reason to-"

"Krillen, hates Gohan. Due to some...unfortunate circumstances involving his biological father, Krillin has done everything in what little power he has to make his life hell, including attacking him several times."

The principal stared in shock and glanced over at Krillin who was holding a wad of tissue paper to his nose and avoiding eye contact. "I uh...think I had better review the surveillance footage. If you'll please wait outside for a moment." Bulma and Krillin stood and left. "I can't believe you're trying to get me fired Bulma! After he killed goku, I thought he was your friend."

"Goku, IS my friend, that's why I'm taking care of his son when his supposed friends turned his back on him. Goku would have wanted you to look after his son."

"He would have also wanted to be alive."

"Clearly not when he said he didn't want to come back."

"He was being heroic! Not that a bitch like you would understand that given your serial killer husband."

"Fuck you Krillin, no wonder 18 didn't want you."

Krillin clenched his fists but he daren't do anything lest he want an even greater chance of losing his job and incurring the wrath of Vegeta and Gohan. They stood in silence before being called back inside.

"Well I've watched the footage over and while Gohan did provoke Mr Chestnut-"

"Thank you."

"-to an extent. Your behaviour today was far out of line for a teacher. Not that you'll have to worry about that anymore. Don't bother coming in for the rest of the week, you're fired."

Krillins eyes went wide before he stormed out of the office.

"Now mrs Briefs, Gohan is not completely guilt free, because of that attitude of his I now have to find a new martial arts teacher."

"Actually sir, I may have an idea of who could replace him."

Vegeta hit the ground hard and dropped out of super Saiyan 2. Thankfully, Gohan hadn't been thinking straight and went straight to super Saiyan 3 during their spar and burnt up all his energy too fast. Vegeta honestly didn't know how he had survived for long enough to wear him down but it had worked. "So kid, now that your calm again. Anything you need to...-shudder- talk about?"

"Not really."

"Good. I hate that shit. Bulmas always telling me to 'open up more' and get in touch with my 'feelings'. Bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

Gohan chuckled before dragging himself and Vegeta into the regeneration chambers. 'Tomorrow is gonna suck if I'm allowed back.'

Videl was still in shock. No one had humiliated her like that before. Even Mr Chestnut had allowed her some punches in, without her knowledge however. But along came Gohan and toyed with her before beating the gym teacher senseless. "What the fuck was that?" Asked Sharpner, still thinking over how he had mocked the new kid on first sight.

"That was so hot." Said Erasa.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Videl. "He mocked me and beat up the teacher he's insane!"

"Yeah but those muscles and those scars..." She rambled on before slipping into a daydream.

Videl however was deep in thought. 'Gohans a good fighter too, maybe he is the gold fighter after all, it would make sense. It's just the eyes and hair which I don't get. Still, I don't fancy having a psycho trying to be the city's new protector. Maybe I could get dad to put him in his place.'

"Calm down Erasa, I doubt he'll be coming back after what he did." Said Sharpner feeling the need to stop Erasa from fantasising about someone other than him.

"I dunno about that guys." Chipped in Erasa.

"What do you mean?"

"First of, the fight with Videl was started by her, and Mr Chestnut attacked Gohan. He might get fired. Plus his mum is THE Bulma Briefs, she's pretty influential."

"Oh crap your right. Hey Videl, do you think you can get your dad to have him moved or something?"

"Hate to say it guys, but even my dad couldn't go up against Bulma Briefs. She's the most powerful person in the world, despite how my dad saved the world."

Gohan woke up and hopped out of the regeneration tank. He looked over at Vegeta and saw him still floating in the liquid. 'Still another hour on him.' He tuned to see Bulma standing in the doorway. "Your school called." She started. He visibly stiffened. "Don't worry I got it sorted and you won't have to worry about Krillin anymore. Instead I got you a new martial arts teacher."

"Oh really? Who?"

* * *

Janzen222: sorry, although she will have involvement, I havent decided her as the main pairing. At least not yet anyway.

AN: yes it's another cliffhanger cause I just love doing those. If you have any special requests on who the teacher should be then let me now in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gohan noted the strange looks everyone was giving him as he walked up the steps of orange star high. 'What? They never seen a man get his ass kicks before?' Thanks to his Saiyan hearing he could hear the whispers of 'insane' and 'psychopath'. He smirked to himself as he saw the look of surprise on his classmates face as he walked into his first lesson. "Uh...hey man, didn't expect to see you back." Said Sharpner. "I mean, you did beat up the teacher."

"Between Krillins personal grudge against me and the fact that he threw the first punch, he ended up getting fired."

"Serious? But who's going to teach us gym?"

"Oh, you've got a surpise in store for you." Said Gohan with a snicker.

"Of that surpise includes you showing off those muscles of yours some more then count me in." Added Erasa with a wink.

"Come now, I'm not the only one with a body to show off." Winked Gohan, making Erasa blush.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked videl, only just arriving.

"This cutie was just saying about how Mr Chestnut got fired for attacking him yesterday."

"Really? Who's going to teach us gym?"

"Apparently it's a surprise." The teacher then hushed the class and started the lesson.

At lunch, Gohan was making his way towards the roof to eat in privacy when a voice stopped him. "Hey new kid!" Called a stranger. Gohan turned to see five guys walking towards him, all wearing muscle shirts and trying to look cool. "I heard you're pretty tough." Said the leader. "What of it?"

"Names Marker. Why don't you hang with us, next to Videl, we're the toughest kids in the school."

"Sorry, I don't associate with weaklings."

"Excuse me?!" Said Marker, stepping forward. "Just because you got lucky against Videl doesn't mean you can take us on. I'd think more on that offer if I were you."

"Heh, tell you what. After school, the park across the road. If you manage to land a single decent hit on me then ill hang with you. If not...well lets say you become my own personal bitches."

"What?!" Marker was tempted to say no at the mere idea of being someone's bitch, but the idea of having THE Bulma Briefs son in his gang was just too tempting. "Alright then, 3:30. Be there or else..." Marker turned and left. Gohan turned to head to the roof again before another voice stopped him. "Do you know what you just did!?" Asked Videl, wide eyed. "You just challenged my fathers best student in a fight where you can lose if he lands a single punch on you!"

"You're right, maybe I made it too had for them."

"Excuse me?!"

"Trust me when I say that even the weakest third class Saiyan could kick their ass."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you lose."

"Do yo not remember yesterday?"

"You got lucky, but about that. Why does Mr Chestnut hate you so much?"

"That's private matters, I fail to see why I should tell you."

"Hey! I'm the daughter of Mister Satan, you better tell me or else!"

"Only a coward would hide behind their title instead of fighting their own battles." Videl stopped and immediatly felt shame at misusing her fathers name for her own reasons. "Not that your father would know anything about fighting of course." That shame then immediatly became anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are! He beat cell and saved the world! Show him some respect!"

"He has done nothing to earn my respect. And before you start spouting nonsense about killing cell, your dads a liar. I saw him get bitch slapped into a mountain and someone else fighting really well against cell. Then the cameras went out and Satan claimed he won when no one was watching. Lets say those were all tricks and he did win, why is he still tooting his own horn when he should have no pride in killing someone."

Videl paused to think, no one had really paid attention to the fact that he had killed someone that day. She left and began to think deeply about her fathers behaviour in celebrating murder. Now that she had left, Gohan turned to get his lunch ready.

"Stupid woman, how the hell did I let her drag me into this...oh yeah, the sex. Damn if that woman wasnt so good...Besides, someone's gotta keep the brat in check." Mumbled Vegeta as he walked into the office of orange star high. "Hi may I help you?" Asked the receptionist. "I'm Prince Vegeta, I'm here to...teach martial arts."

"Oh yes, one moment let me get the principal."

Vegeta began to drum his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Ah so you're Mrs Briefs husband? I'm Principal Sharp. So I hear you know martial arts?"

"I spent my life in the military and I'm a first class Saiyan. Yes, I know martial arts."

"Ah well um...yes...so because the teacher yesterday was fired after an...incident. You'll be starting today in a few minutes. I'll walk you through the school."

"Just point me in the direction and I'll get it done." Snapped vegeta irritably. The principal hesitantly pointed down the hallway and watched as he strode off. 'Why do I always hire the wierd ones...' He thought to himself.

Vegeta studied the class list as the class began to fill the room. 'Let's see here...there's the brat, would you look at that he took the woman's name...wait, did I just read that name right?' "Hey Vegeta." Said Gohan, making his way over. "You all ready to...teach." He added with a snicker.

"Laugh it up brat, but is this correct? That oaf Hercules daughter is in this class?"

"Actually yes, believe it or not she's actually halfway decent...for a human."

"Whatever. Alright brats listen up, my name is prince Vegeta of the saiyans and I am your new martial arts teacher." A hand at the back shot up. "What do you want?"

"When you say Saiyan, is that the thing that Gohans a part of?" Asked Erasa.

"Brat did you tell them you're a Saiyan?"

"I told them a little of our...culture, yes."

"Hmph. Smart brat. Yes I am a warrior like Gohan. He is a super elite and as such responds only to me, the prince. Now who here has training in martial arts?"

Many hands shot up at that point.

"You there." He said, pointing to Marker at the front. "What have you learnt here?"

"We learnt a little from Mr Chestnut the previous teacher, but most of us were taught by Mr Satan himself."

"So next to no experience then...just great." He muttered. "Well from here on out we will be learning the Saiyan style of fighting, it focuses on offensive fighting with even mix of speed, strength and tacticality."

"Why would we use that when we have Mr Satans techniques."

"Because I'm your teacher and what I say goes, and right now I'm saying SHUT THE HELL UP! Now, is there anyone here who feels the need to humiliate themselves by fighting me?"

"I'll do it." Called Sharpner. "You're to short to no anything about actual fighting." He bragged as he flexed his muscles.

"Well get your ass up here then weakling." Sharpner felt slightly intimidated by his tone but walked up anyway. "Now, for legal reasons I want you to look at that camera over there and say that you accept the consequences of fighting me, wether they range from paper cuts to broken bones."

"Uh...sure." Sharpner then got into his stance as the prince smirked. He charged at Vegeta only to find his fist caught and himself suddenly in an arm lock.

"Now, I know some of you only take messages the hard way so..." With a twist of his hand his dislocated Sharpners arm, letting out a cry of pain in the process. "Let it be known that I am better than every one of you weakling brats." Vegeta twisted his arm again and popped Sharpners shoulder back into place before shoving him back towards his classmates. "Now, any questions?"

"Yeah, I never did find out how Bulma got you to agree to all of this." Asked Gohan.

"Lots and lots of sex boy, I suggest you go out tonight." He said with a smirk as he watched him cringe.

"What about Trunks though? I can't look after him I'm meeting 18 tonight for some...stress relief."

"He'll be at his friends house so don't worry, and wear a condom."

* * *

9thZfighter: Don't worry, Gohan won't be like this for the whole story and I am planning a key turning point in a few chapters so if you stay long enough for that then let me know what you think.

SuperSaiyan4Vegeta: He is quite OOC and that will become more important in a particular event later on. It was mostly him because he would hate Gohan the most as he lost his best friend and his crush because of him.

AN: Now I'm being asked about Gohan/18 pairings so I shall ask, originally it was going to be a Gohan/Videl pairing with one scene in particular that gets them together. HOWEVER, I can try and rewrite it into a Gohan/18 pairing if you want which won't be as good. OR I can do that in another fanfic after or during this piece. I shall leave it up votes and people's opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Videl was still staring in shock. 'What the HELL is a Saiyan? How did the new teacher dislocate Sharpners arm with such ease? WHY did the new gym teacher dislocate his arm with such ease? And who the HELL was this 18 person that Gohan was dating?' Videl flushed as she realised that she had felt a little jealous at that point. 'Why should I care who he dates? He's a jerk no matter how cute he is...no matter how very VERY cute he is...NO! Stop it brain. Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! That's it!' Her thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta began to teach the class. "Now brats pay close attention. This is the Saiyan style of fighting." He shifted into a perfect stance. "Note the shape of the hands and the footing. Now you try." He almost smacked himself in the face as many of them fumbled to do the stance. Some tried to incorporate the satan style with it by fucking it up completely and the rest simply ignored him and got into whatever stance they wanted. As everyone finished their stance he walked along from left to right as he pointed out their flaws but stopped when he stood in front of Videl. With a quick look at her form he smirked. "Not bad, better than the rest of these fools." Sme smiled at the recognition of her skill. He then kicked her feet out from under her and began to walk away. "Now you just need to stop being a weakling." She flushed red with embarresment and anger before standing back into position and attempted to strengthen her form. "Well then brats it seems I'm dealing with a group of children save two. So lets see if you can all throw a decent punch without falling over." He walked back along the line with his hand held out for people to hit. "Well it seems that you're not all completely hopeless. Only most of you. I'll bring more training equipment next lesson to practice skill. For now though, we'll start with running, followed by press ups, sit ups and stretches."

The class continued as usual until the bell rang and the day was over. Quickly remembering his deal, he headed over to the park nearby to face Marker. Videl saw him heading off in a hurry and decided to follow him, Sharpner and Erasa quickly followed too. As he reached the park he saw Marker and his crew waiting for him. "So you showed up then." Chuckled Marker. "Ready to join the gang?"

"Ready to be my slaves?"

Marker grumbled and flung himself at Gohan and threw wild punches. Gohan simply dodged before stepping out the way and tripping him up. "You know since you will all be my slaves if he loses, you all might want to join in." The gang looked at each other before nodding and leaping to the comrades aid. 30 seconds later they all hit the floor groaning in pain. "Well, I think that marks a win in my book. Meet me tomorrow before class for your orders." Smirked Gohan before walking off. Videl was in shock yet again. She wasnt surprised he could fight, he'd already proven that, it was that he had toyed with 5 people at once before systematically destroying each one of them. Following Gohan again she watched curiously as he walked into a bar. Judging from the looks if the customers they knew he was a regular. She was about to head after him before the police called her to get a cat out of a tree and she was forced to leave him. 'I will understand you one day Gohan.' She thought.

Gohan made his way towards the blonde haired beauty leant against the bar. He stood next to her and she slid a bottle over towards him. "So, still no luck finding him?" He asked.

"No. Wherever 17's gone he isn't making it easy to find him."

Gohan sighed. He knew this was tough for her. She had found herself in a world where the Bly family she had, her brother, was no where to be found. She had no ID or money to get work. No where to live and had been struggling to get by. Krillin had eventually found her at one point and tried to ask her out. She'd crushed his dreams in a heartbeat. No matter how desperate she had been for a home and company, she wouldn't overlook the fact that he had treat the man who saved her life like scum. That was unforgivable in her books. And so for years she had wandered from job to job, city to city in the hopes of finding her one piece of family again. On one of those nights she had seen him, her saviour. Gohan had been drinking heavily one night after the incident with...her, and she had decided to 'repay' him for saving her from cell. They had soon become a regular thing as they were both attempting to crush the pain they felt in any way they could. Every other night they drank until they couldn't walk straight and fell into each others arms, protecting each other from the pain. It wasnt healing by a long shot, more like...sedation. For two very sad people it was a way to escape the pain for a single moment. It wasnt romantic in nature, they had a relationship closer to what they would consider friends, not that either had any.

"So what's new with you Gohan?"

"Started school yesterday. Turns out that oaf Hercules daughter attends there."

"Oh wow, gotta suck for you. Is she just as arrogant as her father?"

"At times, but in general no. She's actually a half decent fighter. Well...for a human anyway."

"That's shocking." Added 18 dryly as she took a shot.

"Yeah. I saw Krillin yesterday."

Her eyes widened as his face crossed her mind.

"Turns out he was the gym teacher. WAS because he got fired for attacking me. Now Vegeta is the teacher."

"How'd you get him to do that?" She asked, deliberately deciding not to ask any more about Krillin.

"Bulma did it actually. Apparently the promise of lots of sex was just too tempting."

"I pity that woman, she's gonna be tired for a long time after having sex with a Saiyan. I'm a cyborg and I can barely keep up with you." She winked at him before finishing of her drink.

He chuckled. Admittedly, it was kind of forced but it wasnt like he laughed anymore these days. He had no reason to when everyone hates you and leaves you.

18 awoke from her sleep to find that her pillow had moved. Granted, it wasnt the first time he had left without waking her but it was still night time. She pulled a blanket around her and walked down the hallway and saw him fiddling with a small device on his wrist. "Little late to be making inventions isn't it?" She asked. He didn't stir but answered anyway. "It's to disguise myself so I can't beat up criminals without being bothered at school."

"Still a good person at heart aren't you son Gohan?" She turned and left as he stopped working to think. He hadn't gone by his real last name in a long time. Secretly he knew she was right. Buried somewhere deep down in his icy cold heart, there was still that broken 11 year old boy who wanted his family and to come back out. 'Like hell that'll happen.' He thought bitterly. To let his guard down would just bring him more pain. He didn't know if he could handle anymore pain. His thoughts drifted towards one of his old girlfriends. There was a particular one that stood out among all the rest. It had been a bitter break up and he didn't want to relive it anytime soon. He'd kept up his guard and protected himself from being hurt. 'You have to look out for number one...it's not like anyone else will.' The pain began to re emerge again and he quickly squashed it by downing the bottle of whiskey to his side before walking off to join 18 in bed. 'No more pain, no more...look what you've done to me. You were right though, every word...damnit lime...'

* * *

**AN**: Ok so the votes are in and Gohan/Videl won by a small margin. I didn't think Gohan/18 would be appropriate for THIS story at least but I would be interested in doing one in the future so I shall likely write one at some point. For those of you who wanted Gohan/18, sorry but I can only please the majority. I WILL however recommend **Odd Affection by DeathGoblin** (I think the names right, either way its in my favourite stories if you wanted to look) as my favourite Gohan/18 story. Now onto questions.

**enemiesuandi**: ok, in order. Sex and drinking, not likely if they listen to hercule, yes because she isn't THAT proud. As for the attitude adjustment, it won't be a complete turn around but he will improve socially.

**egogohan**: I know where you're coming from with the boring in stories part cause she's kind of routine with very proud becomes mind blown becomes in love. I'm going to try and make it less traditional in the sense that she will become a very important part of the story as more than the traditional love interest or fighter.

**masterjohn125**: I am currently balancing two ideas, one where he reforms and one where he becomes worse. don't know which yet they both have potential from my current ideas.

**Dbzmaster1242**: I most likely will since a LOT of people had conflicting interests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gohan groaned and clutched his head when he woke grasped out a hand to pick up the whiskey to his right. A quick swig later he got up and picked up his clothes. As he put his underwear on, 18 stirred and looked at him. "Drink." She demanded. He tossed her the drink and made his way to the bathroom. A quick shower and shave later he popped a few pills for his hangover and looked at his watch. 'Shit, I'm already 5 minutes late!' "Late! I'll see you later 18!" He shouted as he threw his clothes on and ran out of the door. As he transformed to super Saiyan in an alley he pressed the button on his watch and was covered by a purple gi with black and green Saiyan armour on, minus the shoulder pads and front crotch gaurd. He'd designed it after the armour used by his grandfather Bardock. Surprisingly, in the days of planet Vegeta, Bardock had been something of a living legend with his 'then' high power level of 10,000. He landed on the school roof and de-transformed. He quickly opened the door to his classroom. "Sorry I'm late sir, overslept." Said Gohan as he headed up the stairs. "You're excused this time mr briefs, don't let it happen again."

"Wow Gohan. I never would have thought you to be the lazy type." Said Erasa as he sat down.

"More like the hungover type." He muttered.

"What?"

"Ow not so loud." He said as he rubbed his head. "I was drinking last night and I promised I wasn't going to show up to school drunk so I couldn't let him know."

"Wait aren't you 17? Underage drinking is illegal you'll get in trouble!" Glared Videl.

"18 actually." He said as he flashed her his ID. "Glad to see you care about me though Videl." He smirked.

"W-what? N-no I uh...didn't want to get in trouble by association is all." She said with a blush before turning back to her work. Gohan looked at his work and sighed. Even after seven years of almost no study it turned out chi chi had drilled so much knowledge into him that he STILL knew all of this stuff. The lesson droned on until a sudden beeping caught Gohans attention. "Go ahead chief." Said Videl into her communicator. "Videl! There's a group of people holding the mayor hostage at city hall! We need your help!" Said the chief through her watch.

"Don't worry chief I'm on it. Miss may I be excused?" She said as she began to leave.

"Of course miss satan, we're all aware of your duties."

Gohan turned to Erasa as Videl left. "So what's that all about?"

"You mean you don't know? Videl fights crime for the police because she's the daughter of the world saviour."

"The police have to rely on a teenage girl to do their job for them? That's pathetic." He said. 'Shes going to get killed because her fathers a moron, I can relate to that.' He grimaced as he flash backed to Cell. 'Still I can't just let her die. She's one of the pretty ones here...god I'm shallow.' "Excuse me miss I need the bathroom." He sad as he quickly left. Making his way to the rooftop he quickly transformed and flew off in the direction of Videls ki.

Videl capsulized her jet copter and ran over to the chief. "So chief, what's their demands?" She asked. "Oh Videl, thank goodness you're here! They're demanding to fight your father or they'll kill the mayor. We tried to get a hold of your father but we can't contact him." Said the chief quivering.

"They want to fight my father? They must be dumber than they look." 'Still, strange my father didn't answer.' "Don't worry about it chief, I'll take it from here."

"Hey! Where's satan at? If he isn't here soon we'll shoot the mayor!" Shouted one of the thugs.

"Hey! My dads busy so you'll just have to deal with me instead!" Shouted Videl, slipping into a fighting pose.

"A little girl? Sorry kid, we wanted to fight someone tough." The thug was instantly kicked in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick.

"Have I got your attention now?" She smirked before lunging at 3 other thugs who were instantly floored.

"You know I had hoped to fight your father but it seems you'll do just as nicely as another hostage." Said a large framed man as he stepped away from his men towards Videl. Videl glared at the man before launching a flurry of attacks at him which were surprisingly blocked. The large man threw a punch which hit Videl in the stomach winding her. "So do does it make you feel like a big man to beat up a little girl?" Said a Gohan from behind them. The big man turned and snarled at Gohan before throwing himself at him. Gohan lazily caught the fist he threw in his hand before dodging the next punch. Gohan sighed to himself before casually crushing the mans hand in his making him howl in pain. "What are you morons doing there?! Get him!" He shouted at the stunned thugs. They quickly collected themselves and pulled out various weapons to attack him. Gohan simply dissapeared and reappeared in front of the lead one and punched him into the wall behind him. He zipped about faster than anyone could see and knocked each one out in seconds. As he smirked at his handywork he turned to see a glaring Videl. "Hey jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing? I had this covered!" She shouted.

"Oh really? What about that guy?" Said Gohan as he pointed to one of the people she had beaten up before who was pointing a gun at her. She froze as her life flashed before her eyes and the gunman pulled the trigger. Only to hit nothing. Bother Videl and the gunman looked confused as the saw Gohan holding the bullet. He held out his hand in the shape of a gun at the thug. "My turn." He shot a weak ki blast at him which knocked him out and burned him badly on the chest. Videl stared weakly at the man who had saved her life. "Uh...t-thank you. What do I call you?" She asked, also hoping to discover who he was since he looked so much like Gohan.

"You can call me...Bardock."

'Dang.' "Well listen Bardock don't get any funny ideas ok? This is my city to protect and that's how it'll stay." Said Videl with her glare returning.

"Yeah, sure it will." He said with a smirk before flying off.

When he arrived back at school Gohan made sure to pop breath mints in his mouth so that it seemed like he'd left because of his hangover. "Hey Gohan, what made you leave so quick?" Asked Erasa as he sat down next to her. "Ah you know, hangover and what not." Videl opened the door and made her way up the stairs as she glared at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, know anyone by the name of Bardock?"

"Yeah he's a Saiyan, third class." He replied without looking at her. "Why?"

'Oh, maybe he is a different person...' "I saw the gold fighter today, he said his names Bardock. You know, he looked an awful lot like you."

"That's not unusual, some saiyans tend to look like carbon copies of one another."

Before she could continue with her interrogation the teacher hushed Videl up and she turned back to the board. 'I will find you out Gohan.'

As Gohan left the class he made his way towards Marker and his gang. "So since you guys are my personal bitches, I want you to find every person you've ever bullied and apologise to them." "What?" Sputtered Marker. Gohan cracked his knuckles and smirked as his slaves ran off.

"What was that about?" Asked Videl.

"Just teaching some people the price of abusing your power." Gohans smirk faltered for a second before he found a reason to leave. Videl stood confused. 'He's so cold to people and yet...he's actually kind of nice at the same time? If only you weren't so strange Gohan, I'd love to get to no you better. What am I thinking, he's just some drunk. A very cute drunk admittedly.' Videl immediately flushed and left.

Gohan sat in peace on the rooftop as nibbled at his lunch. 'That Videl girl seems to be trying to talk to me an awful lot. Could she have a crush on me? I mean she is a nice girl but...I couldn't do it. She'd just leave me. Just like dad did...and mom...and lime...they all leave in the end...'

* * *

So, for all of you who wanted a Gohan/18 romance, the first chapter of **Broken Vows** is currently up. I will be alternating chapters most likely on this and BV so expect a few longer gaps in writing. This chapter was a small filler ish chapter and next chapter will focus on Gohan and limes relationship.

**someguy**: maybe, might be a small side note if I do include it though.

**Xxcandylover23xx**: Goku will have involvement in this story later on to deal with Gohans abandonment issues.

**Sportsfan64**: thats most likely going to be the case.

**Horacioquinter**: don't worry it's not going to be some big turn around in attitude, but this story does focus on him recovering from being abandoned and rejected by everyone.

**IxiaLiliana**: SPOILER! You'll just have to wait and see.

**WinelXL**: why not have a look at Broken Vows instead?

**Pir84lyf**: votes man, can't please everyone...with THIS story at least. Still, other story for other pairing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The phone rang loudly throughout capsule corp. "Hello this is Bulma Briefs." Said the blue haired scientist as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Bulma it's me...Chi Chi." Came the voice. Bulma gasped at the name. "I uh...was wondering if my son was around."

"No, he's out at the moment. Why?" She practically spat the words, still not forgiving her for what she did.

"I um...I wanted to apologise...could I come over to speak?"

Bulma was hesitant. After all, she didn't know of Gohan would want to speak to her after all he had been through. But Gohan needed to patch things up with his mother in order to move on with his life. "Fine. Say around 2:30?"

"O-ok. Yeah..."

"Hey Gohan!" Called Erasa as she jogged after him. "It's my birthday tonight and I'm having a party, did you want to come?" Gohan looked unsure. "C'mon...it'll be fun. There's gonna be lots of drinks and dancing and girls." She winked the last statement.

"Alright then fine. Time and place?"

She squeeled with joy before writing her address and phone number on a piece of paper. "Get there around 7ish and don't worry of you have to stay over we've got plenty of room." Gohan grunted before turning and walking away.

"Why would you want to invite someone like him?" Asked Sharpner. "He's so cold to everyone he'll just ruin the party."

"I'm sure theres a reason for it. Behind every great story is a great tragedy."

"Wow Erasa, that was kind of poetic." Said Videl, shocked by her friend. 'Who is this girl?'

"Besides he is so hot I can't wait to see him without a shirt on." 'And she's back.'

Gohan landed gently outside of Capsule Corp and instantly felt something was off. He stretched out his ki senses to find someone familiar inside. 'No. Don't let it be true.' Wanting to be proven wrong he tentatively reached for the door handle and stepped into the living room. Sat on one couch was Bulma looking nervously and Vegeta on guard. On the other couch...was Chi Chi. He stood frozen at the doorway and locked eyes with his mother. "Oh...Gohan. You're home early." She said.

"W-where's trunks?" Asked Gohan nervously.

"Trunks is upstairs playing with Goten." Said Bulma. "Your...your mother came by because...she wanted to say sorry and bring you back home." Gohan glanced to Bulma and back to his 'mother'.

"Gohan...hunny." Started Chi Chi. "I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did all those years ago. I shouldn't have kicked you out. It wasnt your fault that goku died and it was wrong of me to take the blame out on you. I'm so very sorry for what I did. Please, come home and we can be a normal family again. D-do you want to be a normal family?" When she realised that he was in deep thought she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and she smiled. That smiled faded as he gripped her hand and pulled it off of him. "How dare you?" He asked venomously.

"G-Gohan?" She asked worried.

"How dare you come back into my life after you forced me out all those years ago. How dare you expect me to welcome you back with open arms simply because you say sorry. DO YOU THINK I WAS JUST GOING TO GET OVER THE LIFETIME OF HELL YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?!"

"GOHAN!" Shouted Bulma before being stopped by Vegeta.

"Let him get it out woman." He whispered to her.

"I'm not just talking about when you abandoned your 11 year old son seven years ago. I'm talking about the lifetime of being treated like a second rate person by you!"

"I did no such thing Gohan, I care about you."

"You've never cared about me for a day in my life. All you ever cared about is getting a scholar for a son! You've never asked me what I wanted! You never comforted me after all those times I bled for the earth! You punished me with schoolwork and called my father, your husband, a thug. Since the day I was born you decided my life for me with no consideration for my feelings. You didn't love me! You loved how smart I was and how you could manipulate it to get what you wanted! If I came back with you today I would go straight back to that prison cell of a bedroom, forever trying to live up to your ludicrous desires. Well you can shove that idea up your high and mighty ass!"

"I only wanted what was best for you! I had nothing but good intentions!"

"You broke me! I am fucked up beyond belief because of your good intentions! I'm an alcoholic because I tried to smother the pain and get rid of the misery! I had a chance at true love with a girl named lime but I couldn't do it! She said she loved me but I couldn't return the feeling because you hurt me so damn much. I couldn't let myself be hurt like that again! So you know what she did? She left! Called me a heartless bastard with commitment issues as she did! I don't know what to do with my life now. Any time I thought of what I wanted those dreams were crushed under your expectations. Do you think I like living like this? Being cold and distant to everyone who could ever love me because it just hurts so damn much to open up. Do you know how many times I tried to end it? I just wanted the pain to go away, maybe I could find peace in Otherworld but NO! Every damn time I failed. I'd wake up to continue living this worthless excuse of a life. So just in case you didn't get it. Of course I want to be a normal family again but that's never going to fucking happen. I cannot just forget about the psychological torment you put me through. It's not enough to say you're sorry for all of this. I will not let you hurt me again! If you are truly sorry for what you did then don't screw up a second time. Raise Goten how he should be raised. Give him a social life. Support his dreams, don't make him follow your own. If he wants to be a fighter then you damn well help with that. If he wants to be a scholar then help with that too. Let him experience the world and choose for himself what he wants. Let him be who HE wants to be and stay the fuck out of my life!" Gohan stormed out of the house and left a sobbing Chi Chi by herself.

"Am I really such a bad mother?" She asked.

Bulma was about to disagree when she was cut off by Vegeta. "Yes." He said roughly. Bulma glared evilly at him and he relented. "But...like the boy said, you have another son and another chance to do it right."

"Y-you're right Vegeta. I'll do it right this time, maybe someday Gohan will forgive me."

Vegeta was going to say 'not likely' but under the stare that his wife was giving him settled on a "whatever." Before leaving.

Gohan was in a world of turmoil as he flew through the air towards Erasa's party. On the one hand he desperately wanted to forgive his mother because despite it all he would always love her. On the other hand, she had hurt him a lot and he wasnt able to just let it go. He landed in an alleyway before running to the fron door and letting himself in. "Hey Gohan you made it!" Squeeled Erasa as she ran over to him.

"Oh hey Erasa. Um...where's the beer?"

"Oh...it's um...over there." She said pointing. He quickly headed towards the alcohol and began to down the stuff in ludicrous amounts, even to him.

"Hey Erasa. It was a great party." Said Videl as the last of the guests left. Several were still in the house and were staying over.

"Oh no worries -hick- Videl." Said Erasa who was particularly drunk. "I think I'm gonna go beddy by now..."

Videl sighed as she watched her friend stumble of down the hallway before turning to find a room for herself.

Gohan finished off another drink before dropping it to the side. He spotted another in front of him and grabbed it before accidentally crushing it in his hand and cutting himself a few times. Gohan stared numbly at the blood seeping form his hand and his eyes drifted to one particular piece of glass. It had a particularly sharp point and was long enough to be held comfortably. He reached to pick it up before a voice stopped him. "Gohan?" In the doorway to the room was Videl. "Sorry i thought this room was free. What happened to your hand? Stay here ill get some things to clean that up." She quickly left before returning with a first aid box and took his hand in hers. 'Her hands are so soft.' He thought to himself as she began to clean his cuts. 'Shes so nice...she's not like the others...she won't leave me. Please don't leave me.' She gazed up at him to see tears dripping down his cheeks. It was so odd to see a muscled, scared, hard ass like Gohan crying for some reason. It clearly wasnt physical pain as he had taken far worse than this from what she'd seen. But then shed remembered Erasa's words. 'Behind every great story is a great tragedy.' Realising that there must have been some reason for him being this way she decided to go out on a limb and ask him. "Gohan? What's wrong?"

He stared at her. This was the moment. Just like all those years ago with Lime he was at a crossroads. Back then he had kept his defences strong and not let himself get attached, he couldn't. Now though, as he stared into her eyes he realised he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. His guard came down...and he bore his soul to her.

* * *

And the emotions finally come out after 7 years of being bottled away. Just so you know, this is not Gohan being instantly fixed and he will have a long way to go until that ever happens. This is simply a sign that he will be changing and being more...human again. Hope you enjoyed!

**Deflow**: perhaps but I won't be starting any new stories until at least one of the current 2 are finished.

**Xxcandyloverxx**: Piccolo was one of my original ideas.

**Sportsfan64**: quite possibly yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"When I was 11 years old my father left me." Said Gohan as Videl held his hand in hers. She stared up at him and saw tha he needed to get things of his chest. "Everyone told me it was my fault...and I believed them. They even attacked me on several occasions like Krillin did, that's how I got these scars. Even my mother turned her back on me. She was pregnant when she kicked me out and she told me to stay away from her and my little brother." Videl looked confused for a moment. "I thought you said Bulma was your mom?"

"Bulma was a good friend of my dads and she adopted me, along with her husband prince Vegeta. I was completely lost until one day Vegeta spoke to me. He made me realise what my father did, I was still feeling guilty at the time and whilst it is my fault that he had to leave, it isn't my fault he stayed away. Vegeta made me see how little my father had actually cared for me when I was growing up, and I resented him. Still do, just not as much nowadays. I know that Vegeta was just trying to help me, and indeed it did, but I hate what I am now. I don't let anyone close to me because I know they'll leave me, everyone does." Gohan looked down at the ground to hide his tears. "I opened up once before. There...was a girl named lime. We met shortly before my father left. She was there for me and we grew close, eventually we started dating. After a while together she proclaimed her love for me but...I couldn't say it. I know I felt the same but...I just couldn't say it. After a while she was getting irritated at my coldness and she gave me an ultimatum, we move forwards...or we move apart. I wanted to tell her so much right then that I loved but...I couldn't. It just hurt too much to let people back into my life that I had already walled myself off too much."

"Then how come you're able to talk to me?"

"I don't know...you're the first person I'm able to be this forthcoming with. After I had walled myself off I still had hurt to deal with. So I did anything I could to get rid of it. I drank. Slept with strangers. I even took drugs a few times before my common sense kicked in enough to stop that at least. But the alcohol...I can't stop Videl...I just can't. Today my mother came over trying to convince me to come back home and I blew up at her. Then I did what came natural, I came here and drank. I drank a lot. I was so weak that I tried to drink the pain away like I do all the time, but this time..." He pulled out the shard of glass that he had planned to end it with. "...I was ready to take it a step further." Videl gasped at his confession of planned suicide. "I need help Videl." He said as the tears started to cascade down his face. "But I know I'm beyond saving..." He said in between sobs as he began to fade in and out of consciousness. "I'm just a broken boy..." His choice of words struck her deeply. He was right, he was just a boy deep down. He was still just that hurt 11 year old boy deep down, and right here she could see him.

It had been over an hour since Gohan had passed out from the alcohol and she was still sat by his side. 'Why does he trust me so much to confess all of that...it must just be the alcohol in his system.' While she did admit to herself that she had a small crush on him she had highly doubted that he felt the same about her. Regardless, she so desperately wanted to help him that she just couldn't sleep. 'That poor guy...' No wonder he's so sad. How could a family do that to him.' She was deeply ashamed to say that a part of her was afraid of how hard it would be to help him and wanted out. A much MUCH greater part of her was willing to go through the trouble. She laid down next to him and tried to sleep. 'We'll sort it all out in the morning...'

Goten woke up bright and early with a stretch. As the happy go lucky child he was he hopped out of bed and ran downstairs to his awaiting breakfast. "HI MOM!" He said before setting about devouring his meal. Chi chi stared at her son as she thought over the words that Gohan had said to her in the disastrous meeting yesterday. 'He is so much like Goku...perhaps I should treat him more like Goku.'

"All done mom, thank you!" Said Goten as he patted his stomach.

"So Goten...what would you like to do today?"

"Well, you asked me to study so I guess I have to do that..."

She felt a pang of guilt at his words. He and Gohan HAD only been trying to please her. She didn't plan on making the same mistake twice. "No Goten, what would YOU like to do today?"

"Well...trunks showed me some of his fighting thingies yesterday, that was fun."

"Hmmm. Did you know that I was a good fighter back in the day."

"REALLY?!"

"Yup. I'm the strongest woman in the world. I'm sure I could teach you some things if you'd like." 'Dont worry Goten...I'll be a good mommy for you.'

"Wow! That would be fun! Imma go change now!" He ran off with his biggest smile ever leaving a happy Chi Chi standing in the kitchen.

'I promise you Gohan, I'll make things right...maybe someday you'll come back to me with a family of your own...and doing whatever it is that you love.' She stopped herself quickly before another wave of tears would come.

"Ok mom I'm ready!"

Gohan woke up with a splitting headache. As he clutched his head he rolled to the side and off the bed onto the floor. "Ow!" Moaned Gohan before listening to the soft moans coming from his bed. He stood up and looked at the sleeping form of Videl on his bed. 'Oh man did we really? Damn I can't even remember it. Wait...she's still got her clothes on though. What happened last night?'

"Gohan?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Videl looking at him.

"Oh hey...Videl."

She frowned at the gap in saying her name. "Do you...remember last night?"

"Oh uh...yeah...and I gotta say it was wonderful. Thing is I'm really not looking for a serious relationship right now and-" he cut himself off at her giggling.

"We didn't sleep together."

"Oh...bummer."

"What?"

"What?"

"Whatever...so you don't remember any of last night then?"

"Not really. I came here from...home and I had a few drinks..." He trailed off.

Videl frowned at how he had forgotten about, what she considered to be, a serious bonding moment. "You came here after the fight with your mother."

His eyes widened at that. "How...how did you..."

"You told me. All about what your mother and father did, and about your...problem..." He looked away in shame and began to raise his barriers again. "But don't worry, I'm here for you ok?" He stopped and looked into her eyes, shocked. "Last night you...you said you wanted help. You can get some, and I'll be there to help you through it all."

The memories of last night came flooding back. He had confessed how sad he was...to a stranger no less. "But...why?"

"That's what friends do right?"

He couldn't help it. He could feel his barriers crumple under her gaze. 'Kami she's so beautiful.' He felt that there was something special about her. "So...what now?" He asked tentatively, still unsure whether or not he could fully trust her.

"Well...I thought that you could go see a professional and see what their advice is."

"I don't know Videl..."

"Please Gohan, I want to help you and I'll be with you every step of the way but we need professional advice."

"O-ok Videl, I'll try."

* * *

Hello! Sorry about the gap but I am in the middle of exam prep/actual exams. There might be another gap before I go back to regular updates but I just thought I should let you know. Anyhow, onto the reviews. Oh a quick side note, for those of you who are using temporary accounts and name themselves **guest**, please put a random number on the end so that I can set them apart in the reviews easier.

**Guest**: _Gohan need to grow a backbone. Is becoming a scholar is really want he want or what his mom want. What is Gohan's True dream in life? I have a feeling that he may want to open up a dojo and be a Professor of Ki_

In this one Gohan has a backbone which is why he told Chi Chis to take her ideas and shove them up her ass, not quite sure what you were getting at...as for dream job, that will be revealed further along in the series.

**Sweeny1999**: thanks, I've read quite a few of those types of stories and whilst a lot of them have good premises sometimes they just didn't click for me. Also it's kinda worrying that many writers have an obsession with Gohan being raped...odd thing to pick up I know but i see so many of them it's kinda scary.

**Bar**: thanks I was trying to do something new.

**Guest**: _I see. Gohan and 18 are only friends with benefits. I wonder if gohan will knock her up on accident? Condems do break sometimes. Especially if. That sexually active person is extremely powerful even if he suppress his powers. Lol. Condems are not 100% effective. I love to see the look on lime's jealous face. She missed out. Lol._

Although thats entirely possible it wouldn't fit well with the story. As for lime, she will more than likely have a return later on.

**Ku**: at the cell games I would say he was about as strong as 17, maybe a little more. Now...maybe around 17 plus a half or twice as strong.

**Y**: plastic surgery? Also whoops.

**Miharux**: I know right! She is by far my least favourite character in DBZ (in case you couldn't tell) and I was really enjoying writing that. As for Goten, she will do better with him thanks to Gohans choice words and while he does know of him, they haven't formally met each other.

**9thZFighter**: it will take a long time but he's still deep down there.

**Curiosity Killed The Lavender**: then you shall have moar!

Thanks to all those others who reviewed as well, sorry if I missed you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gohan stood staring at the front door of capsule corp. He didn't know if he could face Bulma after what had happened with his mother. He was embarrased about his behaviour to be honest, he had blown up at his mother, insulted her, swore at her and told her he never wanted to see her again. He was ashamed to say that he was unsure he regretted it. Vegeta would understand, he always did. He never understood why but after Goku had left Vegeta had stepped in as a guardian for the boy. Gohan had assumed that it was because he was one of the last remaining saiyans, as a prince he had a duty to his people, regardless of his races inevitable extinction. Gohan held his breath as he walked inside and looked in Bulmas eyes. She had been standing in the kitchen and dropped her coffee when she say him. "G-Gohan?" She said timidly. Gohan looked away and shut the door. "I'm so sorry, about Chi Chi." He wouldn't lie, he did feel betrayed. She knew how he felt about her and she had brought that witch to him. Still, he had no doubt she only did what she thought was right. "It's okay Bulma, but listen...I came here to say that I need to draw some money out, I'm going to see a shrink and then...go into rehab..." He felt ashamed to admit that a part of him was broken and needed fixing, his alcoholism was a great problem of his.

"W-When will you leave?"

"Tonight...if I put it off I may not be able to do it..."

"Oh...o-ok, good luck Gohan. Ummm...I'll go get a ki suppressor." She left and returned with a credit card, and a silver band and attached it to his wrist. She embraced him in a hug. "I love you."

"I live you too Bulma. Tell prince Vegeta what's going on and...say bye to Trunks for me, I'll miss him." He turned and walked out of the door with a struggle.

Gohan saw Videl waiting outside her house for him. Se smiled when she saw him, unsure if he would actually stick to his promise or not. "Hey Gohan, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Videl. Nervous I guess..."

"I get that, so there's this clinic I found and are willing to take you in. Do you want to go there now?"

"Yeah. Lets get this done." He climbed into her car and they started to drive off. "How did your father react that you were taking me to rehab?"

She hesitated, remembering how he had told her off for hanging around 'broken' people, saying it was beneath a satan. "He was ok with it."

'Shes lying. He told her off.' Thought Gohan before turning to look out the window for the rest of the trip.

Videl led Gohan through the doors of Satan City Clinic and into the reception. "Hi I'm Videl Satan and I'm here to drop off Gohan." She said to the receptionist.

"Ah, this must be him here, I'll just page Dr Green now." Said the receptionist before picking up the phone. Videl turned to see Gohan begin pacing and getting more and more nervous.

"Ah, you must be Gohan yes?" Came a voice from down the hallway. Gohan turned to see the man who was to be his doctor. He was a weathered gentleman around his mid 50's with white hair and a beard. "I will be your doctor, Samual Green. Now I need you to fill out some forms before we begin." He handed Gohan a series of sheets which Gohan filled in and signed. "Ok now, we can get started on a session with me to get to know more about your difficulty." Gohan nodded before handing over his credit card to the receptionist.

"Gohan." Started Videl as he faced her. "I know you can do this, get well soon. I'll come to visit you as much as I can ok?" She gave him a quick hug which he couldn't return just yet before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Ok Mr Breifs, lets get started shall we?"

Dr Green sat down in his chair while Gohan laid on a couch next to him. "When I spoke to Miss Satan n the phone she told me a few details about your family situation. Before we get into that however I would like you to tell me about when you first had a drink."

Gohan was hesitant at first and twiddled his thumbs. "It would have been...four years ago...after my first breakup. I had been feeling down and was wandering the streets when I saw a drunk lying on the ground with a bottle of whiskey in his hand." Dr green began to take notes as he spoke. "I saw the bottle and...I don't know why but I was intrigued by it and I picked it up. After a quick sniff I took a sip, then spat it back out because of the taste." He chuckled. "I tried again after that though and kept it down, eventually I managed to drink the whole bottle in a few hours and was incredibly drunk. I woke up the next day in bed at home, apparently my adoptive father had found me and took me home. Needless to say I got told off when I saw them but...I didn't really regret it. It had blacked me out from the trouble with my mom and dad and...I liked that. After that I tried to get alcohol any way I could. I snuck some of my adoptive parents supplies, got other people to buy me stuff or just outright took it from the shops themselves."

"Interesting, normally patients aren't so forthcoming with matters relating to subjects as personal as this."

"I know I have a problem doc, what's the point in beating around the bush."

"Fair enough, now when was the last time you drank and how much?"

"Last night, maybe around midnight and...I don't remember how much but it takes a lot for me to black out the way I did."

"Ok, well there is certainly much more to your story so I agree with your decision to get treatment here, while acknowledging your problem is the first step, it takes a lot of work to be able to resist alcohol. Being in a facility that is free of alcohol will help with the withdrawal symptoms you will begin to feel soon. I will have one of the nurses show you to your new room and I can see that we will make good progress together."

Videl was grumbling to herself as she made her way up the steps of Orange Star High. Her father had berated her again when she got home about helping Gohan and ignoring his orders. She didn't understand why he was so against it when he himself was a heavy drinker. She cast the thoughts out of her head as she headed over to her two friends. "Hey Videl." Said Erasa weakly, her usual bubble attitude being subdued by her hangover. "Where's Gohan? I never got to say hello to him last night."

"Yeah." Said Sharpner. "He just showed up and started downing as many drinks as possible."

"We talked last night and he's going through some things ok, he's gonna be gone for a while but he'll be back."

"Really?" Asked Erasa, her bubbly-ness resurfacing. "That's too bad. Oh well."

'I believe in you Gohan. You can do this.'

Gohan sat down on his poorly made bed. After being shown his room he had been given a tour of the facility and met many of the staff. After a pathetically small lunch and dinner, by his standards, night had actually shown up quite quickly and he had gone to his room to sleep. Or try and sleep anyway, he had been too disturbed by the constant shaking in his hands. He stared at his shaking left hand and stopped it with his right. To his relief, when he removed his hand he had stopped shaking. Gohan lay down as he begun to remember the things that Dr Green had told him about alcohol withdrawal. He would likely feel the agitation which he had in his hands, headaches and nausia. Later on he would be hallucinating, suffer from anxiety and suffer from many other medical issues he didn't want to think about. 'What the hell have I done to myself...'

* * *

Hey guys, exams and stuff are done with so im back on schedule. Expect regular chapters again unless something important comes up.

**Snailhunter23**: yes this story will continue, wasnt dead just busy.

**Guest1**: don't write lemons, for lack of skill rather than moral issues or anything.

**YushieAkira**: Really? Good to here, what points out of interest?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Gohan puked again into the toilet. As part of alcohol withdrawal his body was trying to get rid of the poison in his system and he was feeling many other side effects. As he finished chucking up his breakfast of that day he began to feel anxiety set in. "My my, if it isn't puny little Gohan." Sneered an all too familiar voice. Gohan turned around and saw Cell standing on the other side of the room. "You're dead!" Said Gohan as he backed into the corner.

"Did you really think that hell could hold me? Look at how far you've fallen though, puking your guts out in rehab, no wonder your dad didn't want you." He sneered before the image of Goku walked into the room.

"All I wanted was a son who listened to me, was that so hard? Instead I'm dead because of you! It's all your fault!" Said his father, glaring daggers at his son.

"No! No it's not!" Cried Gohan, hugging the toilet. "It's you who chose to stay away! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"Of course it is!" Shouted his mother. "You just had to screw up our perfect life didn't you? My husband is dead by my sons hand."

"You took my best friend from me!" Came Krillins voice as the group started to approach him.

"No! Stay away! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please just forgive me!" He begged as the ghosts surrounded him. And then, darkness.

Dr Paul was watching worryingly at the sight of his patient crawled up and shaking in a ball. Hearing the screaming several nurses had come to check up on him and discovered him in a vomit ridden state in the bathroom floor. They had cleaned him up and put him to bed but Dr Paul had stayed behind to listen to his patients mutterings. "I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry dad. I'll be a good boy I promise. Please come home." He muttered as he shook between the sheets. It was a devastating sight to see a nearly grown man be reduced to the broken child he was deep down. Dr Paul reflected on the words of his patient, many seemed to be related to his father. He had gotten a shortened version from Videl over the phone and knew vaguely of his family troubles. 'Ill have to focus on that once he makes it through this phase.' He thought to himself before leaving his patient in peace.

"Hi I'm here to visit Gohan Briefs." Said Videl to the receptionist.

"Ah yes just a minute and I'll get his doctor for you." She replied before dialling a number. True to her word, Videl had finally gotten free of her busy schedule and was taking the chance to checkon Gohans progress.

"Ah miss satan." Said Dr Paul, coming down the hallway, clipboard in hand. "I assume you're here to see Gohan correct?"

"That's right doctor, I wanted to see how he was doing."

He visibly grimaced. "Miss Satan I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea right now."

"What?! Why not?"

"He is currently in a very difficult stage of alcohol withdrawal and it...isn't very pleasant."

"Oh..." She had read up on alcohol withdrawal and she didn't like what she had read in the slightest. Still she had promised her friend to be there for him. "I...I still want to see him."

He sighed. "Very well. I'll allow you to see inside of his room." He turned and led her down the hallway and towards his room. Videl could feel her apprehension growing as she got closer and closer to his room. "Here he is Miss Satan." Said Dr Paul before stepping out of the way of the window. Videl stepped forward and gasped. Gohan was curled up in a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth muttering to himself. She was shocked to see the man look so scared, so...broken. Seeing her discomfort the doctor decided to help her. "Miss Satan this is a very delicate part of his healing so I am afraid I must ask you to leave." He lied. Truthfully she could stay and watch him more. He knew people always felt guilty about wanting to leave and not see their loved ones in such a state.

"O-Ok. Umm...could you have the nurse call me when he is feeling better?"

"Certainly miss."

Gohan had finally made it through his alcohol withdrawal and was sitting in Dr Paul's office to undergo his psychiatric treatment. "Now son, congratulations on making it through withdrawal, how was it?"

"It was the worst experience of my life." He bluntly answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised. However your reaction was...extreme. It appears that you have a lot of psychological issues that need to be dealt with in addition to your regular treatment."

Gohan sighed. "Sure."

"Well I'm pleased to say that you have completed enough of your treatment to get visitors here. I know that a certain young girl has been dying to see you."

Gohan smirked at the knowledge that Videl wanted to see him. He didn't know why but that girl had meant an awful lot in a short amount of time. She had gone out of her way to help him when in all fairness, he was a stranger! Before that night at the party they had barely held a conversation, they barely hung around each other. But still, he had noticed her. He had watched her everyday and took in her beauty, he admired her strength of will to fight to protect her city when she was only human. He had never let it show though, or admitted it to her. He was still a very cold person but she had brought his barriers down enough for him to realise that she was special to him. "I look forward to seeing her doc."

"Hey Gohan." Said Videl as she walked into the visiting room. She sat at a table with him and looked him over. He was currently wearing some of the few clothes he had brought with himself when he had been admitted to rehab.

"Hey Videl." He replied with a genuine smile.

'He should smile more often.' "How are you holding up Gohan?"

The smile dropped. "Well I just went through withdrawal so...surviving. Dr Paul says that I'm going to start seeing a shrink regularly on top of my usual alcohol abstinence teachings."

"That sounds...helpful." She didn't really know what to say about his needing psychological help.

Gohan decided to change the subject. "So how has school been?"

"Schools been school. Erasa misses you. She's sad that she didn't manage to make out with you at her party."

He chuckled. "What did you tell them...about me?"

"I said that you had a bug. I didn't think you would want the news running wild around school just yet."

"Yeah..." He sat awkwardly. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't, deep down he was still too hurt to allow himself to feel anything that way at least.

"So has anyone else come to visit you yet."

"No you're the first. I don't expect any others. I didn't tell Vegeta or Bulma what clinic I was going to and the rest wouldn't care."

'Its true, most of the people who know him are his dads friends and they hate him.' "Guess I'll just have to make an extra effort then."

He gave her another stunning smile. "Guess you will wont you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Gohan? Is there anything you would like to add?" Asked Lizzie as she prepared to finish her AA meeting.

"Nope." Said Gohan adamantly as he crossed his arms and waited for the session to be over.

Lizzie sighed, she should have known better than to expect Gohan to participate in these talks. "Alright then guys ill see you all tomorrow." She watched as the group stood up and started to leave. "Oh Gohan, could you stay here for a moment." It was more a demand than a question. He grunted but stayed behind anyways. "So it's been over a month since you've joined us here, not once have you contributed your story in this group. Why?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"No one here does, the fact that they do is what makes them so strong. If you want to get better then you have to confront your past and work through it, otherwise the moment you get out you are going straight back to alcohol, do you want that?" He visibly flinched. "Didn't think so. Food for thought."

He watched as she turned and left. He sighed as her words bounced around in his head but shook them away and headed to see his shrink.

"So Gohan, how are you feeling today?" Asked Dr Paul as Gohan sat on the coach.

"Not great, wanted a drink this morning when I woke up."

"That's natural, alcohol addiction takes a long time to get over. These...cravings will be around for a long time."

"Cravings? Really doc? No scientific mumbo jumbo?"

"If you understood it then I'd use it." Gohan chuckled. "As far as your...cravings go, the main treatment for them are time and therapy."

"The therapy isn't helping doc."

"You're being impatient Gohan, besides I've been hearing that you aren't exactly cooperating in the group therapy. Why is that?" Gohan put his head in his arms and grumbled. "What was that?"

"I said its embarrassing. One on one with you or Videl is fine but its not something I like everyone to know about."

"That's fine Gohan, but remember that you should be proud to admit that you are better than that now, to be able to admit that you have bettered yourself is nothing to be ashamed of."

Gohan grumbled unconvinced. "Whatever doc, shall we just get back to the usual session?"

Dr Paul's smile faltered a little but refocused. "Alright then, last time we were talking about what happened after the battle with Frieza."

Gohan nodded. He had been surprised when the doctor had actually believed his stories about Frieza and the saiyans and even cell. The doctor had always been skeptical about Mr Satan and had seen Gohan fight the Saiyans on TV. Frieza was believed simply on common sense, his story had made a lot of sense when you included the other events that had happened to him. Gohan had been very happy to discover the doctor was eager to listen to him talk through his life story. Granted, Gohan had been reluctant at first but with some time he had managed to open up, slightly. "Yeah so after Frieza had been killed we were quiet for some time while we were waiting for the dragonballs to recharge, at that point my mother believed that instead of comforting her traumatised son who had lost his father TWICE now, he should be stuck in his room with books."

"How did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel like I was being punished for my fathers death. Because I was too weak to save him. In reality he had just gone joyriding through space because he didn't want to be with his family. Everyday mom stuck me in that prison cell of a room and shoved a book in my face going on and on about how I was going to be her 'perfect little scholar' as if it didn't matter if I wanted to or not. Meanwhile I was expected to become stronger so that I could save the world, it didn't matter that at the time I thought my father had just died, or that I was still five! My childhood ended at four when Raditz kidnapped me and then I was trained to fight, expected to kill when I was a child who's most violent injuries consisted of a paper cut and a bumped noggin. They say that it was because they needed me but it wasnt. I was only ever a liability in a fight, against the saiyans Piccolo had to die to save my life. Against the ginyu force I had my neck broken until my dad arrived joyfully and fixed everything. Against Frieza I never did anything more than bug him until dad finished him off. The only time I've ever been useful in a fight was against Cell and that was only because my father got full of himself and skipped training. But they try and justify it by saying that I have a 'great man' as a father. Dad never had a serious fight until the world martial arts tournament and he was 12 and a half years old. I was five years old fighting aliens after watching people get brutally murdered in front of my eyes." Gohan took a breath and calmed himself. "The worst part was when the fighting was over. Cell was dead and now we could relax. No more threats, no more training, no more worrying over whether I'll see tomorrow. But no, that wasnt good enough for him, he wanted to go on more adventures in Otherworld. He left his family behind to go thrill seeking because his entertainment was more important than being responsible for once in his pathetic life."

"Do you love him?"

"I...I don't know. He's my father so I know I should love him but I can't imagine him as more than just the person who took advantage of my strength and sent me into battle. He never raised me, Piccolo looked after me after Frieza when he was gone. Vegeta raised me more during these last seven years than he did during my entire life. Vegeta! The man who, until recent, took joy in exterminating all life on multiple planets was more clued in on my feelings than my own father! And don't get me started again on my mother, the woman who's plan on raising me consisted of no emotional contact aside from dissapointment." Gohan put his head in his hands. "Doc we've been through all of this before, every session I come in here and complain about my parents but its getting no where."

"Well we're getting close to our usual time anyway. For your next group session, I want you to talk openly with the group, force yourself if need be but if you really want to improve, then the best way as far as I can tell would be to talk about it in public. See you tomorrow son." Gohan dropped his head into his hands. He really did want to get better but...public? He really didn't want to do that. However his inner Saiyan was calling for him to accept the challenge. It was after all, a challenge. And Gohan Briefs never backed down from a challenge.

Lizzie sat down in her chair as she waited for the group to filter to their seats. Most of her members were middle aged people who had drank all their lives, then there was Gohan. An 18 year old boy who had drank so much so quickly that he had become an alcoholic when he was barely a man. She let her thoughts leave her mind as the group settled down. "So..." She began as they turned to face her. "Who would like to start?"

'This is it.' Thought Gohan. 'Just stand up and do it.' He put one leg forward and hesitated. 'Cmon!' He awkwardly stood up and cleared his throat making the group look at him in surprise. "H-Hi...my names...Gohan, and I'm..." 'Just say it already!' "...I'm an alcoholic."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gohan took a deep breath as he stepped out of the rehab centre. He had done it. It had taken a month and a half but he'd completed his withdrawal and taken a more active role in the group therapy meetings. He'd finished retelling his life story to Dr Paul and had been able to look past his difficult upbringing and face the future. He looked out at the beautiful day it was and felt the need for a flight. Before he could do that though he would need to go back and face his adoptive parents. Trunks would no doubt miss him and Vegeta would want a spar, but his focus was on Bulma. Because of her support he'd managed to pay for rehab which had in turn done a world of good for him. A smile reached his lips as he pictured their surprise at his return. Bulma had visited him during his time here but he hadn't told her he was getting out yet, he had wanted to surprise them. The one person he had told was Videl who was currently waiting patiently outside with her jet copter at the ready. She smiled at him while she stood away from the wall she had been leaning on. "So you ready to go Gohan?" She asked as she flashed him a smile.

He smirked as he walked over to her. "Yeah I'm ready, mind dropping me off at capsule corp?"

"Of course, let's go." She decapsuled her jet and the two stepped in. Gohan took his seat and looked out the window. He stared out the window as the scenery began to pass him by. Changing from the towering buildings of Satan city to the wide open grass fields that lay between Satan and West city. "So how does it feel to be out Gohan."

"Freeing." He chuckled.

She smiled at his good mood before turning back towards her flying.

Gohan waved goodbye to Videl, promising to see her at school on Monday as she took off. He walked up to the front gate of Capsule Corp. and hit the entry code. He held his breath as he reached the front door and let himself in. He sensed around to find Trunks and Vegeta inside the gravity room. 'What a surprise there.' He thought sarcastically. He stretched out his senses to find Bulma in...his room? Why was she there? He headed over to his room to see Bulma sat on the bed holding a photo of him in her hand. 'Wow! She really missed me...' She sighed and stared out of his window. "You know you could've visited more of you missed me so much." He teased. She jerked around and flung herself at him embracing him in a bear hug.

"Oh Gohan I missed you! How are you feeling? Are you..."

"Over it? No. Better? Definitely." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I missed you too...mom."

Her heart warmed at his words. While she wasn't his actual mother, she had taken him in when others had shunned him. She had raised and treated him as her own from that day and she couldn't express her happiness at his recognition of her as a mother, even after his month and a half long therapy and withdrawal. She had felt so proud of him that day when he'd said he was going to rehab. It had been a rather short conversation and he had left rather quickly but nevertheless she had been so happy that he'd decided to take his life back into his own hands. "C'mon." She said, finally breaking the embrace. "Let's go see the boys. Trunks has missed his big brother." She chuckled before leading him off towards the gravity room. As they arrived the sounds of ki blasts exploding had become apparent. As he'd suspected, Trunks and Vegeta were in the middle of a sparring session. Gohan couldn't help but feel proud at how strong Trunks had gotten in such a short amount of time. Bulma entered the shutdown code for the gravity and walked inside. "Mom! Why did you shut of the gravity? I was just about to...GOHAN!" Shouted Trunks before running up and tackling Gohan to the ground with a hug.

"Oof, careful Trunks I still have my ki suppressor on." Moaned Gohan from the ground before Bulma quickly removed his ki bracelet. "That's better. I missed you squirt." He said as he rubbed Trunks's head. "You've certainly gotten stronger, how about later on we have a spar together?"

"First things first elite." Came the gruff voice of Vegeta. "You've missed a lot of training, we need to catch up." Gohan grinned as he stepped inside.

18 was sat thinking at the bar with a shot in front of her. 'Where are you 17?' She thought to herself before downing the drink in front of her. She signalled for another drink and one was placed in front of her. She was lost. She didn't know what to do in this world without her brother by her side. Gohan had been gone for ages and she had been left on her own to think of her brother. Once in a while her thoughts would drift towards the bald headed monk she once had a crush on. Her feelings towards him had been squashed when she had found out what he'd done to Gohan. No matter what her feelings may have been, treating the one who had saved her life like dirt was just too wrong for her to forgive. She sighed and reached for her drink before a hand stopped hers. She turned around to see Gohan standing there next to her. "Gohan?" She asked, still not quite able to believe her eyes.

"Hey, yeah it's me."

"Where were you?"

"I had some...things to take care of. But now I'm done."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for a drink then? I feel like an all nighter tonight." She said seductively.

Gohan felt a pang of guilt across his chest. She never drank as much as she did before they had gotten together. He'd been drinking more and more around the time they had met and eventually, he had gotten her hooked too. "I've got a better idea." He said as he offered her his hand. She looked confused but took it anyway. He led her outside and into an alley before they took off into the sky. He flew with her for a few minutes before he landed in another city alley. She followed him closely as he walked through the crowds and into a news building.

Now she was really confused. "Gohan what are you doing?" She asked. He merely chuckled in response and led her up many flights of stairs before opening the door to a sparse room with a brown coach on either side of the room. What got her attention was the camera set up in the middle as well as the strangers sat together on the farthest one.

"Here we go 18." He said as he leant against the wall. "These guys work for West City news. They're going to ask you a few questions about your brother and try to help in the search for him."

She gasped but took her seat on the coach anyway. 'How did he manage this?' She thought to herself before coming to the realisation that he was indeed rich. The interviewer across from her and reached across to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm John Wilks. Now just before we start, please remember to tell me if there's anything important you want to stay away from, then please let me know." He smiled at her before taking his seat to start the interview.

* * *

Hey guys btw, I'm considering (when this is done) writing a story about mirai Gohan and present Bulma where he comes back instead of Trunks and stays instead of leaves. What do you guys think?


End file.
